Potential Disaster Warning
by CaBu
Summary: When Twinkletits hires an inexperienced intern for one year, will she have the motivation to deal with the most brutal band of all time? Or will adjusting to her new found life and career sending her crying home? OCs, MurderfacexOC.
1. Act One

I only own the characters: Heather and Rye. Enjoy and thank you for visiting.

* * *

"_I'll be your girl, backstage at your show, velvet ropes and guitars. Yeah, 'cause you're my rock star in between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes."-_ Paparazzi, Lady Gaga.

Potential Disaster Warning

Act One

An intern, Johnathan Twinkletits had taken in an _intern_. In what world does a therapist have a say in who works in Mordhaus? An intern? Someone fresh out of school, ready to take their first year of practicing under the careful watch of a superior, they would work with the number one band of all time? Ugh, did he have a choice? With Twinkletits' ever growing popularity in the therapy field, it didn't seem like a bad idea to take in an intern _for free_. That was something that Charles couldn't refuse, the chance to save a few hundred dollars by taking in an intern.

Besides, with the way things always worked out, she'd fear for her life and flee in no time… if she didn't die in some strange accident first. Dethklok ran through more employees then any other company in the world. If it weren't the Klokateers then it was someone else. Hell, there had been a few electricians that had bitten the dust during their time at Mordhaus.

In any event it didn't matter. He would have the intern sign the standard waiver then they would be set. If she lasted a day, week or month, in the end it always came down to the fact that Dethklok was safe. That was his livelihood and there was no way he'd let misfortune come their way.

Hm, meeting this intern did make his usual day of paperwork a bit different in any event. At least he'd have a moment to be social and explain things to a new gear. No doubt she'd get a glimpse at the usual day at Mordhaus and tuck her tail between her legs and run. As long as nothing changed, things were going to be fine. It would take more than the 'threat' of an interning therapist to scare him off.

He stayed in his office, seated and prepared for anything that came his way. The stack of waiver papers rested to his left, just waiting for a signature. Of course he had readied himself hours before he _had_ to, it was always a plus for him to be punctual. A cup of steaming coffee sat to his right, cooling as he bought time until his guest was to arrive. As soon as that intern was out of his hair, he could relax enough to take a long awaited sip.

The once still room came to life as a soft knock on the door caused Charles to lift his head from his work. He was quick to drop his pen on the desk and clear his throat. He picked up himself from his seat, adjusting his suit and tie along the way before speaking out.

"Come in."

As expected, a small creak escaped from the door hinges and a hooded gear poked his head into the room. "Sir, the intern has arrived."

With a single nod of his head, Charles replied. "Very good, let her in."

The gear bowed his head and retreated back into the hallway. The CFO took a short moment to relax his shoulders and mentally prepare himself for the questions that would no doubt come his way. And then, he'd have his own set of questions to send in her direction. Perhaps he'd throw a few morbid 'tidbits' her way as well? It couldn't hurt, if it scared her off that would be just fine. Just because Twinkletits needed his own assistant didn't mean the whole band had to endure some fangirl's fantasy.

Because what human female didn't have her own selected crush from Dethklok?

He had done his homework; he knew every documented incident this girl had on record. He knew her first name, last name, middle name, birthplace, age, and preferences. Hell, he had her school transcripts. He knew what her academic weaknesses were, he knew more about her than perhaps her family knew.

Her name was Heather Matthews; she was twenty-four and fresh out of college. She needed two years of internship under a professional before she could apply for the state exam for her license to become a therapist. She grew up in a lower class home with her mother, father and two sisters. Nothing terribly interesting or threatening, she had acquired the occasional parking ticket but no brush-ups with the law.

So all in all, she shouldn't be hard to scare off.

He again directed his attention to the large office door as it widened. Three figures stepped into the large morbid office, his eyes drawn to the lone female in the middle. She stood, dwarfed by the two gears that stood beside her, and entered with a look of fear on her face. So she was all ready scared? Hm, that made his job easier.

They approached and his eyes focused and adjusted to scan her body. She had dressed rather casually, black baggy pants along with a graphic t-shirt and hoodie. Most noticeable were the bright pink converse shoes on her feet. In her arms she held a manila folder, no doubt containing her school papers and resumes. Not that it mattered; he had that information all ready sitting on his desk.

His eyes bounced back upward and he began to examine her facial features. Nothing special there, dark brown hair cut in a shaggy pixie cut and brown eyes. She wore no make up, much to his surprise, and appeared to look more like an early college student rather than a twenty four year old.

"Heather Matthews?" He spoke first, addressing her with a mild tone and basic look.

The girl standing between the two huge men ducked her head between her shoulders while her eyes darted back and forth. She bit down on her lower lip before finally setting her focus on him. She tilted her nose downward before giving him a shallow nod.

"Yes sir."

Following her eye movements, Charles turned his attention toward the two Klokateers that stood at her side. The man on his left held a bright red and black shoulder bag, decorated with various Hello Kitty characters. So she had brought her things with her? There was no way she would have expected to be searched head to toe when she first arrived via bus. It was safe for the manager to assume that the gears had checked her and found nothing of threat on her person.

Hell knows she would have been blown to bits on the spot if they had found something.

"Before we can start our tour of Mordhaus or anything else, I have to ask you to sign a few things." Charles bounced from her down to the thick stack of parchment. "I believe you understand the drill, Mr. Twinkletits must have explained it to you."

"Yes, sir." She said, eyes continuing to dart back and forth between him and the large gears.

So the large, muscular Klokateers intimidated her? He couldn't relate, after all he spent most of his time with them, he had far grown used to their presence. Ah well, if the gears were going to set her off, then it was only a matter of hours before she withdrew from her internship. Compared to Nathan, the men that stood beside her were nothing.

He cleared his throat after a moment of waiting. "You can approach the desk." His voice caught her attention and she snapped her chin upward to glance at him.

"O-oh yes, of course." She took a single step forward.

The manager moved away from her and again looked to his employees. "You may take Ms. Matthews' things for now. I'll show her to her office in the meantime."

"Yes sir." The man on the left nodded with little hesitation.

Mid step, Heather's eyebrows arched and her jaw dropped. She gazed at her new boss with a look of a worried child. She clenched her papers to her chest and began to sweat. "Mr. Offdensen, my wallet as well as _personal items_ are in there…do they have to-"

He lifted his right hand. "Try not to worry, your things will be well taken care of."

Biting down on her lower lip, she glanced over her shoulder only to watch the larger men turn on their heels and exit the large office area. Almost as if she were cringing, she turned her chin forward, once again allowing both man and woman to lock gazes.

So she was possessive of her things? She must have packed important things along with her on her trip to Mordhaus. But it _did_ manage to pass through security so there was little doubt in his mind that it was anything of real significance. Then again there were a _few_ things he needed from her purse, as usual his every action was made with precise thought and planning.

He needed to verify her social security number. There was nothing wrong with double or even triple checking all of his sources. If this woman was who she said she was, then there wouldn't be a problem, right? And if she wasn't? Then she would be dealt with like any other person who came in under the wrong impression.

In any event it was part of the job. Why mess with the success he'd all ready achieved? It was a simple enough task, have the main computer system check her over one more time. Hell, if she had a cellular phone in her bag, there could be some useful information on there as well.

"Mr. Offdensen?"

He shook of his mental ramblings to see the young woman now standing before his desk. She had moved her folder down to the table and looked at him with a wide set of eyes.

"The waivers?" She spoke again, her voice stronger than moments before when the Klokateers were in the room.

"Ah, yes." He tore his eyes off the stranger and bent down, picking up the papers from his tidy desk. Charles wasted no time and presented the waivers in front of the intern and stood back up straight, waiting for the female to sign away.

Her large brown eyes darted down to the papers, paused, and then she looked back up at him. Her brows then furrowed at the top of her forehead and her lips parted in the slightest manner. What was she waiting for? They had things to do, it wasn't like she would be _starstruck _in front of the manager of Dethklok, would she?

Before he could gather himself to ask, Heather lifted her right hand to chest-level and opened her palm flat before him. "I need a pen."

"Ah, my apologies." Shaking off his previous thoughts, he nabbed one of his fine pens from his holder and placed the object in the girl's pale hand.

"Thank you."

She got to work immediately, flipping the pen open and bending down to the waivers. It didn't appear that she actually _read_ any of the long words and paragraphs on the papers and instead her eyes scanned the parchment for the desired highlighted 'x'. Her gel-stiff hair refused to move as she bent her torso, reaching the hard surface of the desk. She inched closer after she finished with the first, then second paper, her hands dancing over the lines. No doubt she was skimming the entire legal document; his inner lawyer flinched and cringed, so much for all the hard work he spent on working on it.

Then her 'perfume' entered the air. The light scent of _Old Spice_ flowed into his senses and caused him to lift a single brow. He was sure it was _Old Spice_; it was one of their 'fruiter' fragrances but it held the same deep woody musk. This was a first, since when did women wear men's cologne?

An echoing 'click' sent shivers up Offdensen's spine. He focused his attention to see the younger female had placed the pen down on the desk. She then reached down with both hands and lifted the stack of papers from the table and proceeded to extend her arms to him. A slight smile ran over her lips as she handed the waivers to him.

"Finished."

"Yes I can, ah, see that." Without wasting a moment, he took the waivers from his new intern. He managed to run his thumb through the papers, flipping page after page to make sure the proper initials had been placed correctly.

After insuring himself, he dropped the documents on his desk and stepped out from behind the table. He approached the female with his usual blank stare and extended his arm toward the exiting door. She was quick to lift a brow in confusion almost as if he had asked her some kind of trick question.

"Before I give you a tour of Mordhaus and introduce you to the band, I would like to show you to Mr. Twinkletits' office." He said in a basic tone. "I think it would be best if you found yourself familiar with the each band member's past and recorded mental documentation."

"Oh…" Her eyes darted to the right. "Okay."

Ah, was that disappointment he heard lingering in her voice? So she thought she was going to meet with the band right away, did she? Things were far from being _that _simple. If there was a chance that he could scare her away with something as easy as health/mental records then he was going to do that first. Getting a young, _female_ intern out of his hair was something he would jump at.

But if she stayed…

If she stayed long enough to meet the band, he could predict what was going to happen next. Surely she'd become _someone's_ plaything and eventually become so used that she'd have to leave. No doubt after that, Dethklok's name would be all over the media; stories of sexual harassment and lawsuits up his ass. If scaring this girl off early in the beginning saved him the time and money from fending off a lawsuit then he was going to take that chance.

In a heartbeat.

Allowing his arm to once again rest at his side, he took a few steps forward, placing himself about two feet in front of the girl. Not much to do now but show the intern her superior's office then direct her to the plethora of secret background records. Just skimming over Murderface's documents would be enough to send chills down _anyone's_ spine, so how would she deal with it? Ah well, he'd find out soon enough.

There were other matters that he would have to bring up with her as they traveled down the lengthy hall, seeing as she flew through the waiver as if it was a children's book. There was nothing wrong with adding a bit of truth and reality to what she obviously took for granted. Even if this was business, she was still just an intern; she had a chance to back out if needed.

The sound of an extra set of footsteps echoing in his ear verified she was accompanying him. "Ms. Matthews, I wanted you to know a few things before we can begin our business relationship." He said, without so much of a look over his shoulder. "I want you to listen and remember what I'm about to tell you."

"Yes sir?"

"Seeing that you, ah, _glanced_ over my legal waivers, I wanted to remind you how dangerous this job could be. Dethklok has had many Klokateers who have willingly given up their, ah, lives in service to the band." He continued to speak as the couple approached the exiting door. "You do understand that just walking into Mordhaus threatens your life?"

"Yes sir."

That was a given. "Very well. I also want to repeat and stretch that ninety percent of the workers here have died in a gruesome, messy and very painful death. And because of that, I am giving you a thirty day trial period."

"Sir?"

The couple came upon the large office door and just before he laid his hands down on the golden knob, he turned his head to the right. His chin just barely grazing his shoulder, his eyes landed on the young female behind him. He narrowed his stare and clenched his jaw, only to be met with the same look of innocence and confusion.

"This trial period is for your own benefit and safety, if you feel in anyway, fearful or threatened do _not_ hesitate to inform me right away. During these thirty days if you find yourself regretting your choice in interning here, I will release you with no questions asked. Do you, ah, understand?"

Her eyes dilated. "Y-yes."

He exhaled. "At the end of the trial if you are satisfied and committed to working with Mr. Twinkletits, then I will take the next necessary steps in your employment for the following eleven months."

"Next steps?" Her brows arched to the top of her forehead.

"Yes," Charles tightened his grip on the steel door handle. "From there, we will, ah, erase your identity and give you a new social security number as well as a bank account."

"If you are going to erase my identity, how will this internship be recognized on my record?" A look of anxiety washed over her features.

He felt a smile tug at the ends of his lips but he resisted the urge to smirk. So this girl was _that_ dedicated to her future career? Hm, it was a show of work ethic that he hadn't seen in any person other than a Klokateer. Even Dick had his moments were he enjoyed the lash luxuries of his title as producer. If he was going to be granted with someone who was willing to work with the band to the fullest it would be a blessing but then again there was the great risk of her female urges getting the better of her. Not to mention the fear he had tried to install in her brain.

"If Mr. Twinkletits finds you a suitable employee, we can possibly issue you for a second year of internship. Then we can give you the proper documentation to apply for your state exam." He turned his chin forward once more and proceeded to twist the doorknob. "But we can discuss that at a later date. Right now I, ah, need to show you to your 'new' office."

She uttered no verbal response. He was left to assume that she nodded in agreement but hearing no objection to his statement, he continued to push open his office door. It might be a huge risk letting in a female to work amongst five _older men_ but there were a number of factors leaning in his favor. She was working for him for free, she appeared apprehensive all ready and she was young.

Even if she were receiving payment from Twinkletits' agency, it wouldn't cost him a penny and if she all ready appeared to be nervous, then it shouldn't take much to scare her off for good. The fact that she was young could be used, as a 'plan B' if scaring her off didn't work. It meant that she was ignorant and if she was ignorant then perhaps he could somehow convince her to find work elsewhere.

But then again, who would give up the chance to work along side the number one band in the entire world?

Act End.


	2. Act Two

Potential Disaster Warning

Act Two

Ugh, talk about the most awkward job 'interview' ever. First she comes in underdressed then she gets searched by a group of huge men? Not to mention her boss was a total stud. Gah! Why did he have to wear those glasses and business suit, God _knew_ this was her ultimate weakness! This had to be karma at its best; perhaps she _should_ have given a donation to prostate cancer last time she was at _Safeway_. Either way there wasn't much she could do about it now, she would have to hold her breath and endure the rest of the day. She would keep a cool head around Mr. Offdensen! A quick 'yes sir' or 'no sir' when spoken to, just as her southern mother had taught her and everything would turn out just fine.

Right?

If she was going to stick to her causal yes or no answers with just the band's _manager_, how was she supposed to deal with Dethklok themselves? It wasn't just any old band she was going to be working with, this was _Dethklok_, thee number one band of all time! If it were just some one hit wonder maybe she'd fair better? Ugh, not that it mattered now, she was here right? She should be counting her blessings, after all who ever got to meet Dethklok in person?

_I can do this._

And if she couldn't? Oh God, what if she couldn't?

"_And because of that, I am giving you a thirty day trial period."_

There was always _that_ to lean back on. Ugh, handsome and considerate? Fraternizing never sounded sexier. But behind those steel looks and smooth voice was a message. Offdensen obviously didn't this she could do this. Just the way he stared at her, as if she had done something wrong by just entering the room let her know that he didn't want her to stay. Shit, she could _feel_ it on him. But why? Then again, it was exactly necessary for the CFO to give her a trial, so what was the real deal?

It was like he wanted her gone but then wanted her to stay in the same instance. Ugh, she was looking too into this.

_Over analyzing things again. _

She shook off her mental ramblings and noticed that Mr. Offdensen had opened his office door and stood to one side, allowing her access into the hall. Geez, now he was going to open doors for her too? Did this guy need to be any more perfect? While resisting the urge to make eye contact, she moved through the door with an almost silent 'thank you' in his direction. He refused to respond; only nodding his head, most likely to ensure her gratitude was appreciated.

Heather stepped into the silent hall, the fresh air from the large home pushing her stiff hair backward. The cool air hit her cheeks and for a moment, forced her eyes to shut halfway. She stopped after taking a few steps into the hall and waited for her superior to lead the way. He stepped out in front of her and continued to walk forward. Hopefully the office wasn't too far from where they were now. Her feet hurt as it was!

Following his lead, she stepped in silence. She wasn't _about_ to open her yap; hell she _knew_ that she would say something entirely stupid. Besides, if she got distracted enough she'd probably end up tripping over her baggy pants; nothing good ever came out of being distracted. At least not for her at least… Although the sights along the way were very eye-catching; crimson red and black walls littered with gargoyles, it was amazing! She'd heard rumors about Mordhaus being gigantic but seeing it in magazines did it no true justice. Too bad her camera was forbidden on site, even the camera on her phone wasn't allowed anywhere outside the main room.

Then again it wasn't like this was a pleasure trip, this was work, there was no way she'd be able to get a picture with the band. Oh the band, if that damn studmuffin wasn't enough of a diversion! There was plenty eyecandy to go around! Each member had his own traits she found attractive, but she had to not to be biased! After all, she was going to be working with each one, right? Mr. Twinkletits had told her long before she accepted the band that he needed her to get 'in touch' with their sensitive sides. Every single one of them. She couldn't just pick a favorite and treat him with more respect, right?

She needed to rock at this job. She needed to be the best intern-therapist the world could offer, she needed the money. Sure, her paycheck was nowhere near what Mr. Twinkletits was getting, since she was getting paid through Johnathan's company, but at least it was something right? And if she were successful at this, maybe it would lead to more job opportunities! Everyone knew that Johnathan Twinkletits was the world's most brutal and metal therapist; maybe if people knew she studied beneath him, she'd get some extra kudos?

But she couldn't take this opportunity to work with Dethklok for granted. It was by sheer luck that she got this gig to begin with. After all, in real life she was just an average chick trying to make it through college. It was actually her father's hard work that got her to this point. After working eighteen years in law enforcement and then a half-decade or so of work in the probation department led him to meet with Mr. Johnathan Twinkletits. The former band member wasn't exactly a friend of the family but he was closer than an acquaintance.

So when the older rocker turned therapist asked her for help with the men of Dethklok she was more than a little excited. Two years of internship wasn't going to pay much but at least she could be starstruck and meet the guys! Ah! When she Mr. Offdensen said it would be sometime before she would actually meet them, of course she was disappointed! Who wouldn't? Shit, just one autograph and she'd have hundreds bidding for it on _eBay_!

It was just a matter of getting one of them to sign a photo and-

All scheming plans came to an end when she bumped into warm, solid mass. Oh crap, what was she just telling herself about getting distracted?! The sensation of expensive fabric brushing against her nose forced her to jump back several steps. Her eyes widened to see that she had just walked into Charles Offdensen's back. Apparently he had stopped mid step for some reason, probably assuming that she stopped as well. Ugh, instead she had just made an ass of herself and crashed right into the CFO.

Before she could apologize her life away, a set of two arms latched onto her own limbs and pulled her backward. She felt a squeal escape her lips as she was tugged away from the wealthy manager. Her head jerked right to see a large Klokateer holding to her as if he was going to arrest her. She then turned to the left, only to be met with the same horrifying sight. Both men tightened their grip on her arms causing even more squeaks and whimpers to leave her mouth.

Since when had the two bodyguards been following them anyhow?! How could she miss them? Great, now she was going to get fired for sure! How could she lose a job she hadn't even started yet?!

"You two can release Ms. Matthews."

Her eyes widened. His lovely, smooth voice entered her ears and slowed her heartbeat. He wasn't mad? It was okay, even if she touched him? She watched in wonder as the older gentlemen turned to face her with little effort. His eyes landed on her first, their eyes meeting with a chilly sensation. Even though he looked mad he sounded sweet, what kind of guy was he?

The pressure on her upper arms eased. The warmth soon left and she felt her limbs hit her sides. She broke her connection with Offdensen for a brief moment, only to look to the two Klokateers. Each male dipped their heads in respect and took a few steps backward.

"Uh…" Heather looked forward once more, catching his glance. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't…paying attention."

"No harm done." He replied as he adjusted his suit. "Just, ah, be sure to watch your step next time."

Sounded easy enough so why was her whole body trembling? It had to be that cold expression; the total lack of emotion was…a huge _turn on_. Damn, why here and now? How the hell was she supposed to do this for a whole year?! But time supposedly flies when you're having fun, right?

"Picking up from where we left off," His voice sent a vibration through her entire body. "This is Mr. Twinkletits' office; you will be doing the majority of your paperwork in here."

With that said, the manager whirled back around to face the large door placed before them. He extended his right hand and with a simple flick of the wrist he popped open the door. No sound came from the steel door as it was pulled forward, leaving the two to feel the tense, eerie silence. Her eyes gazed passed her boss to see a dark room in front of him. The smell of paper and ink flooded her nose as Offdensen entered the dim space, flipping the light switch on along the way. Within a second, a small light came on and lit up the large office.

He walked into the large space, directing his attention immediately toward the large bookcase on the back wall. "There are a few things I need to explain to you before we start."

She cocked her head at his request, still refusing to move an inch. The older male lifted his right arm into the air and with his index finger scanned over the various files on the wall. He came to his desired destination and extended all of his fingers to a single file. He proceeded to pull the stack of papers from the wall then once again began his search for more files.

"These files are extremely confidential." He said taking out a second manila folder. "Speaking of these records outside this premise could prove fatal. Your contract states how these documents will remain, ah, classified. But I'm sure you understand this, Ms. Matthews?"

Didn't every therapist keep their client's records under wraps? But there was no doubt that he _had_ to ask this. He looked the type to stick to every exact rule. It didn't make any difference; she was going to live by her own moral oath to be the best in-training therapist of all time! Her father, being a probation officer, was a therapist of sorts and the last thing she wanted to do was soil the Matthews name by going against her father's teachings!

Hm, maybe if Offdensen asked _nicely _and flashed a smile her way, she'd keep things extra, _extra_ secretive!

"Ms. Matthews?"

Shit! "Yes sir!" She perked up at the call of her name. "I understand."

"Very good."

Geez, how many times was she going to daydream on the job? This wasn't any internship; this was an internship with _Dethklok_! Okay, so she had two strikes against her, she had one more to go before she bit the dust, right? Ugh, when did her 'strike meter' restart anyway?! She was valid for 'three strikes' per day, wasn't she?

_Quit confusing yourself!_

"I'll be leaving you to your, ah, business then." He cleared his throat as he placed all of the folders on the desk below. "Read the band's files and memorize them."

Blah, boring but she could bear through it. Hell, she had all ready read all of their bios on Wikipedia anyway. What else was there to know? Ah well, if her first day of work just consisted of reading, she could manage.

"After that, we'll see what paperwork Mr. Twinkletits has for you." Charles spoke as he removed himself from behind the large desk and took a few steps forward.

"Yes sir." She nodded even if her mind was filling with groans and complaints. She had to go with the flow, for now.

"I will send a gear in for you at the end of the day," He continued to speak even as he passed her, making his way to the door. "You will be given back your things then you will be free to leave."

With her boss' back turned to her, Heather felt her tongue pass through her lips and her brows as well as left cheek twitch in a mocking manner. Yeah, yeah, she got it. Damn, he was cute but did he have to talk so much? Ah well, the first day of any job was usually an orientation so she _had_ to expect this was coming.

"Good day, Ms. Matthews." The sound of the exiting door popping open came then left within seconds.

Was he really gone? She took in a deep breath before slowly turning her chin over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on the empty space where the CFO once stood. Ah, he was gone. Too much time standing in front of him was exciting and slow all at the same time! Ah well, he was probably married anyway. Not like he would be interested in a kid like her. Shit, she wasn't even twenty-five yet, there was no way she'd stand a chance with him!

_Thanks self-confidence, what a way to start off the day._

Welp, it was time to work in any event. She wasn't getting paid to sit around and do nothing! Not like she had her phone to scan the internet with anyway, the only thing to do was actual work. Eh, she could always scan through the bios, it wasn't like there was any information she didn't know of yet.

_Oh Wiki, what would I do without you?_

Heather released the stale air in her lungs before facing forward and stepping toward the large office desk and chair. A few silent steps later, she flicked the chair around and plopped down in the comfortable seat. Ah! By the feel of it, the seat _had_ to be some expensive brand, she'd never felt something so soft. What was it, memory foam or something?

She managed to direct her attention away from the fancy office equipment long enough to move her attention to the files on the table. Five thick folders sat, begging for her concentration. Whose should she start with? Front man, Nathan Explosion or Bassist William Murderface? Eh, picking one at random was always entertaining, why not make this interesting? Her hand shot out and with both eyes sealed shut, she reached out to the papers and traced her fingers against the multiple files until her hand stopped. Ah, this was it! She gripped at the papers and pulled them forward.

The sooner she finished the better.

XoXoX

The day could have gone by faster if she had her damn phone to tell the time with! Ugh, how many hours had it been, five or six? It felt more like seven! Then again, time had a habit of going by exceedingly slow when she was bored. Thank God she was getting paid to do this.

Heather pressed her left cheek against her open palm and groaned. Her right index finger pressed against the papers in Toki's file as her eyes scanned over the information. What the hell was wrong with these guys? Since when was everyone in Dethklok so f'ed up? Wikipedia had _some_ information on the boys, but some of the stuff documented in their files was just nuts! Things from one guy, not speaking when he was five to another being beat as a child was _not_ public info…obviously. No _wonder_ Charles didn't want her to spill the beans to the tabloids!

But as interesting as her inner 'therapist' found the new information, reading a stack of files and papers for five hours had taken its toll on her. Her back hurt, her eyes were strained, even her tailbone was begging for a break! Ugh, at least when she was working as a yard duty at her local elementary school didn't make her body hurt _this_ much. Maybe driving her sisters back and forth from work before her interview with Mr. Offdensen was a bad idea…

As her eyes came to the last words on Toki's bio, she fell backward until her back hit the soft cushioning of the office chair. Hm, even memory foam didn't make sitting for _hours on end_ comfortable, then again not even the most cozy chair would kill her back after several hours. The thought of going back to her car and sitting in those leather seats all the way home was a terrible idea. Ah well, at least she'd be on her way home at that point. Where the hell was that gear, anyway?

Heather turned her chin upward and moved her eyes to the ceiling. What was she going to do when she got home anyway? By then her sisters would have long caught a bus home and would be waiting for her. Rye and Ailea, no doubt they would welcome her home with a smile and a hug. And if she was lucky, Rye would have some Hamburger Helper waiting for her on the stove! Ah! She could almost _taste _it while the thought of oozing cheese and noodles ran through her hungry brain.

_Bang, bang_

The therapist-in training flinched, nearly out of her seat. Her back arched and in a second she turned her attention toward the door. Before she could utter a 'come in', the door slammed open to reveal a very large and muscular Klokateer. She swallowed the lump of saliva on her tongue and reached forward to the file. With a slap, she shut the file and jumped up from her seat.

"Your shift is up," The male said in a less then enthused tone. "Here," And with a single swift jerking movement of his arm, he swung her bag on the desk.

The large Hello Kitty purse hit the wood with a loud and eerie thud. Her mouth dropped in shock, Heather glanced up to the gear to see him all ready turning his back to her. What the hell? Since when did employees of Twinkletits and Charles get treated like dirt? Hell, she wouldn't even assume the Klokateers treated Dick this way! Ugh, it had to be that she was a newbie or a girl…probably a bit of both. Did that mean she wasn't any better than a _gear_? Eh, maybe she just had to gain their respect.

Although the idea of being treated like a queen was nice, while it lasted.

With a sigh, the female reached forward and grabbed at her purse. She took the bag into her arms and just for double measure, zipped open the handbag to check on her things. She hummed a bit as her right hand reached deep into the small Hello Kitty purse. She pulled out her small brown wallet and popped it open. Nothing taken, nothing out of place that was a good sign. The only other important thing left was her cellular phone.

Placing the wallet back in the bag, she reached in once again and extended her fingers to the far reaches of the purse until she felt her trusty phone. She pulled out the small device without wasting a second and lifted it to the light on the desk. Holding the phone, backside facing upward, everything looked a-okay, now it was just time to check the screen. With a simple twist of her wrist, Heather flipped the cell around to see the front side.

A giant crack against the front of the touch screen caught her eye in an instant. It was broken?! What the hell! Was _that_ was that loud _thud_ she heard when that idiot threw her bag on the desk? Ugh! No way, there was _no way_ her new phone was broken! She just bought that a week before coming to her interview! Shit, how was she gonna call Rye once she was in the car? If there was one thing going for her, at least she had a job to help pay for a new one.

Damn, why didn't she get phone insurance when she had the chance?

Act End.


End file.
